Vivid Strike!: Episode List
1- "Fūka Reventon" ("Fuuka Reventon") (フーカ・レヴェントン) Airdate: October 1, 2016 Fuka Reventon is accidentally saved by Einhard Stratos after a fight with gangsters in the preceding night. After discharging from hospital, Fuka visits Nakajima Gym to find Einhard, who invites her to join the gym for learning striker skills, as well as for part time work. Fuka's first work task assigned is to be the sparring opponent of Corona Timil, Rio Wesley, Miura Rinaldi and Vivio Takamachi, by whom she is knocked down individually. After knowing Vivio has once won Rinne Berlinetta in a match, Fuka is attempted by Einhard to learn how she can win Vivio. Einhard teaches Fuka to cast Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle, which successfully rings out Vivio in their spar re-match, right before Fuka herself being judged as K.O. as she has also assumed high damage from Vivio's Accel Smash W. 2- "Nakajima Jimu" ("Nakajima Gym") (ナカジマジム) Airdate: October 8, 2016 Fuuka gets used to working at the Nakajima Gym while also receiving martial arts training from Einhart and her friends. The girls soon begin training using Power Mode, which lets them transform into adults, discovering that Fuuka possesses a high level of magic. After receiving invites to watch Rinne's semi-final match, Nove shows Fuuka footage of Rinne's previous battles, with Fuuka revealing her feud with Rinne spawned from her insulting the ability of one of her opponents. 3- "Chōsen" ("Challenge") (挑戦) Airdate: October 15, 2016 The girls gather at the arena to watch Rinne's semi-final match against Carrie Tercel, which ends as soon as it begins due to Rinne's unrelenting battle style. Following her match, as Rinne states her determination to beat Einhart, Vivio, and Miura in what she claims will be her last Under 15 tournament, she becomes surprised when Fuuka announces her intention to join the tournament too. Afterwards, Fuuka and Vivio question Rinne over why she is pushing herself to perform martial arts, to which she responds violently, stating her determination to prove her strength at the tournament. 4- "Rinne Berurinetta" ("Rinne Berlinetta") (リンネ・ベルリネッタ) Airdate: October 22, 2016 Einhart's friend Yumina Englave informs Fuuka about the circumstances that led to Rinne's current demeanor. Four years ago, Rinne was adopted into the Berlinetta family, receiving the device Scuderia made by her adoptive grandfather. However, as Rinne became popular in her new school due to her athletic potential, she became the target of bullying. Then one day, the bullies became more violent towards Rinne, mistreating her device and preventing her from answering an emergency call as her grandfather ended up passing away. Blaming herself for her grandfather's death, Rinne took brutal revenge on her bullies, becoming determined to become stronger. 5- "Urakan" ("Huracan") (ウラカン) Airdate: October 29, 2016 Following the incident, which was settled outside of court, Rinne ran away from home but was kidnapped by thugs, led by the brother of one of the bullies she had beaten up. Just then, she was rescued by a woman named Jill Stolas, who became her martial arts coach, helping her to become stronger. Having heard everything from Yumina, Fuuka, satisfied that Rinne's circumstances are her own but still wanting to find a way to help her, decides that she wants to beat her and set her straight. A few days later, Fuuka finally receives her device, Huracan, and begins more advanced sparring against various fighters with tournament experience. 5.5- "Sōgō Mahōsen Kyōgi" ("Synthetic Magic Battle Championship") (総合魔法戦競技) Airdate: January 25, 2017 After joining Nakajima Gym for 1.5 months, Fuka progresses well in her striker skills and is finally able to win Corona for the first time in their spar. Seeing Fuka becoming cocky, Einhard has designed a new training menu for Fuka to experience, i.e. Synthetic Magic Battles. The training takes place at another gym in town, where Fuka matches individually and loses against Rio and Corona. 5.75- "Mimamoru Hitomi" ("Watchful Eyes") (見守る瞳) Airdate: February 22, 2017 6- "Wintā Kappu" ("Winter Cup") (ウィンターカップ) Airdate: November 5, 2016 After Fuuka manages to place first in her qualifiers, the tournament placements are announced, in which Miura is scheduled to fight against Rinne during the first round. On the night before the tournament, Miura spends the night at Fuuka's place, stating her desire to once again fight Vivio before she graduates from the Under 15 category. As the tournament begins, both Vivio and Fuuka win their first round matches with swift knockouts. During the next match, Miura gets an early advantage against Rinne, knocking her down twice with an array of strikes and counter blows. However, as Miura brings out her Sword Draw technique in the hopes of getting a knockout blow, Vivio realises that following her defeat in the Summer Cup, Rinne has been strengthening her defense. Managing to withstand Miura's attacks, Rinne delivers a powerful blow that shatters Miura's ribs, forcing Nove to throw in the towel. 7- "Takamachi Vivio" ("Vivio Takamachi") (高町ヴィヴィオ) Airdate: November 12, 2016 After Einhart quickly wins her first round match, the girls check up on Miura, who is secretly upset about her failure. As Vivio decides to spend the night training, she and the others recall how she and Nove first started training and everything that had happened since. On the next day of the tournament, Vivio faces off against Rinne, delivering several quick jabs. Rinne soons starts delivering a powerful counterattack, but Vivio manages to break free, stating her determination to win and perhaps become friends with her. 8- "Shōsha to Haisha" ("Victor and Loser") (勝者と敗者) Airdate: November 19, 2016 Vivio continues to take control of the match through the second round, with Rinne struggling to keep up with her pace. In the third round, however, Rinne takes a direct hit to the face so she can deliver a brutal counter, dealing heavy damage to Vivio. Despite the damage taken, Vivio manages to stand up again to resume the fight. Changing up her stance, Vivio defeats Rinne with a knockout barrage, albeit sustaining enough damage that she herself will need to drop out of the finals. As both Rinne and Jill are distraught over their loss, Fuuka prepares for her next match. 9- "Saikai" ("Reunion") (再会) Airdate: November 26, 2016 Both Fuuka and Einhart manage to win their matches and reach the finals, where they are scheduled to fight against each other. Meanwhile, Rinne has been holed up inside her room following her defeat against Vivio. As Nove encounters Jill at the hospital, they hear from Victoria that Rinne plans to quit martial arts. Hearing Fuuka's resolve to still fight Rinne, Einhart offers Rinne the opportunity to have a title match against her if she can defeat Fuuka. Accepting Einhart's proposal, Rinne arrives at Lutecia's training ground for a no-holds-barred match against Fuuka. 10- "Ame" ("Rain") (雨) Airdate: December 3, 2016 With the two girls constantly exchanging blows, Fuuka gains the upper hand by using techniques she had learned from sparring with her friends. Despite Jill wanting to throw in the towel, Rinne remains determined to fight back. While Rinne remains focused on her obsession with gaining strength, Fuuka attempts to reason with her, recalling when the two of them spent time together at the orphanage. Feeling that her biggest enemy is herself, Rinne states that if she wins, Fuuka must stop meddling in her affairs. 11- "Uchinuku Sutoraiku" ("The Strike") (打ち抜く一撃) Airdate: December 10, 2016 As the match continues, Jill recalls when she first started training Rinne, regretting not being able to save her from her self-inflicted torture. Despite being overwhelmed by Fuuka's strength and her own wavering heart, Rinne recalls all of her intense training with Jill and counters with a incredibly powerful uppercut that surpasses the field's safety setting. With both fighters no longer holding any bitterness towards each others, the girls decide to settle things with an all-offensive fist fight. As Rinne finally comes to accept that she is allowed to be happy, Fuuka wins the match by knockout, happy that the light has returned to Rinne's eyes. 12- "Tsunaida Te no Naka ni" ("Within the Peace") (繋いだ手の中に) Airdate: December 17, 2016 Following the match, Rinne talks with Jill, stating that she intends to continue competing while training under her. Later, Fuuka and Rinne spend some time together, receiving messages from those who watched their match and rekindling their friendship. Afterwards, as Fuuka and Einhart both prepare for their match together, Jill apologises to Nove, coming to understand more about the way she trains her students. On the day of the Winter Cup final, Rinne and Jill come to support Fuuka as she goes up against Einhart. 13- "Samā Taimu Bakansu" ("Summer Time Vacation") (サマータイムバカンス ) Airdate: March 29, 2017 Category:Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Page